Prize
by Donna Aksey
Summary: Tala come back home after defeating Kai  finally . What prize he will recieve from his boyfriend, Bryan...?  Actually simple lemon...


**Authour's Note: **Okaaaay… So, this was done as a… request after this conversation with **aussie-dragon** under my pixelart… I know this suck (probably a few… no wait… a LOT of mistakes, I'm just sure of that, and I kept forgetting some word which I usually know, but as always when needed just disappear), but to be honest I never tried to write a yaoi in English (seeing as I'm Polish). I have some in my native language and they're in one of my sites.

Actually, I lied… I tried to write yaoi in English, but this was pure where there was no sucking… :D Just simple sex. And it was good, but I lost it somewhere while saving the stuffs from disc on CD. TT-TT

Ayway, I hope you'll like it…

* * *

><p>Tala was walking down the street in order to get his winner ass back to home. A home which he shared with his boyfriend.<p>

'_My boyfriend… Sadistic, brutal, uncouth bastard…'_, he thought,_ 'But then again… I love him and the way he seduce me… I wonder if he's gonna be proud of me. I mean… I FINALLY beat Kai's sorry ass…'_

The red-haired blader stopped when he reached the door of their apartment. He took one deep breath and entered the room closing the door behind him. It was dark and quiet. A little too quiet, not like normally. Usually it will be the second step further in the room and he will be entangled in Bryan's arms. But this time it was different.

"Bryan?", the red-hair looked around him. No sign of his lover. He took a trip around their house looking for his love, but couldn't find him anywhere.

'_Weird… Maybe he went shopping…?'_, he thought to himself a bit disappointed. He hoped at least for a hot make-out session as a prize. Or just a simple kiss.

With a sad sigh he entered their bedroom and took a good look. The bed looked so empty without Bryan laying on it.

'_Then I guess, I'll just take a rest waiting for him'_, and with that he moved to bed. But he stopped when he heard this voice.

"You did pretty well, my sexy Wolf", said Bryan leaning against the wall.

Tala's heart missed a beat, he turned to face his lover.

"Bryan…?", the lilac-haired blader had this pervy grin on his face. Tala couldn't move when the older boy walked close to him. Bryan's smile widened as he pushed oblivious Wolf until they reached bed. One more push and Tala was laying on blue sheets. The next second Bryan was kneeling on top of his hot red-haired boyfriend.

"I'm so proud of you", lilac-haired blader said with a low voice, "you totally destroyed him… Now you will get your prize…"

Tala's eyed widened, deep crimson blush found its way to his cheeks. Bryan lowered his head and caught Tala's lips in a passionate kiss. The younger boy entangled his arms around Bryan's neck and pulled him closer. He wanted more contact with his love, he wanted more of him and he wanted him **now**. Bryan's hands were traveling on his body, teasing him, making him moan in the kiss. He was so lost in the sensation of this tongue exploring his mouth that he even didn't felt when his trousers and boxers were torn on him by Bryan's skilled hands. When his love pulled away from the kiss he was kind of disappointed, but then he gasped.

"Like that?", lilac-haired teased his lover, one hand playing with the red strands while the other was giving the Wolf a painfully slow handjob.

"Oh… yesss…", his eyes were half lidded and filled with growing lust. He started to moan as his boyfriend's hand picked up the pace a little.

'_What sweet sounds he's making…'_, thought Bryan looking at the flushed cheeks, half lidded eyes and slightly parted lips of his love,' _I just never can't get enough of this…'_

"Please…", Tala begged Bryan for more attention with lust filled voice.

So Bryan did gave him more attention. He took away his hand and replaced it with his mouth.

The first reaction of red-hair was a sudden buck of his hips. The next he entangled his finger in lilac hair and closed his eyes with a loud cry leaving his mouth.

Bryan smiled around Tala's penis and when the younger boy tried to buck his hips again he simply hold them in place with his hands. Then he begun to bob his head. Very slowly as he wanted to make Tala whine and beg for more. The only problem were the Wolf's hands. As long as he liked them playing with his hair they were urging him for a faster pace and Bryan didn't liked that. He wanted to tease his boyfriend a little, he wanted to make him loose his mind from the pleasure. So he sat up.

Tal looked at him with frown on his face.

"Why did you stop?", he asked. He was panting slightly, he **needed** Bryan to continue.

"Your hands", Bryan said simply.

"My…?"

"Hold them close to yourself or I'll tie you", he threaten red-haired.

"But it feels so good… I can't just hold them in place…", Tala tried to argue.

"You have an ultimatum: you'll hold them in place or I'm going to leave you so you can finish yourself", and with that he made a motion of standing to leave.

Tala quickly thought about this. He **needed** Bryan's mouth around him **now** or he's gonna lose it. And he don't want to finish it himself. By the time he decided, lilac-haired blader reached the doors.

"Wait!", he pleaded, "please, don't leave me like that… I'll be a good boy…"

'_I just knew he'll break…'_, Bryan smiled wide to himself.

He returned to the his love, a very pervy smile now on his face.

"Someone is horny…", on that Tala blushed.

"I-I'm not…", he mumbled and looked away.

"Yeah right…", Bryan kneeled in front of delicious young blader and took all his length in his mouth.

"Ah God, Bryan…!", Tala cried out loud and his hands made its way to Bryan hair. But before they reached their goal Tala remembered what his lover had said. So he tried his best not to do what was not allowed. But in the end he had to do something with his hands so instead of locking his finger on Bryan's strands he entangled them in his own.

Bryan smiled and bobbed his head on Tala's dick holding his hips in place so he can do whatever he wanted. He licked slowly up the length of his penis.

"Ah…!", Tala moaned, "Bryan… Damn you…"

Lilac-haired blade took it as a challenge so he closed his mouth around him and moved his head up and down, but just a little bit so he can tease the head with his tongue.

Tala was moaning louder and louder. He needed to release soon or he'll lose his mind.

'_He knows what I like… Just a little bit more, come on… Scream my name, my Wolf…'_, the older boy thought hoping that Tala would know what is on his mind.

He took the whole penis in his mouth and bobbed his head quickening the tempo and sucking slightly. Tala was now screaming and this was just music to his ears. The Wolf was always very sensitive in **there**. He loved doing this to his love, although he knew he will be called a _**stupid and horny pervert **_later. Actually , he liked this. The thought that only he can make the awesome captain of The Blitzkrieg Boys please and beg for more. Tala belonged to him and no one can touch him. If anyone did they were sorry after he finished with them.

With a final bob down, Tala came heavily in his mouth with a really loud scream of Bryan's name. Bryan swallowed the sperm and licked Tala's penis clean. Then he moved to kiss his love which was now trying to regain his breath.

"You know I love you…?", Bryan asked even if he knew the answer. He just wanted the red-haired boy to reply because he always replayed with his love confession too. And now Bryan wanted to hear that.

"Yes…", Tala panted finally regaining his breath, "I know… I love you to, my Falkon."

Bryan smiled and kissed this sweet lips.

"Maybe…", the Wolf begun, "…maybe some more…?", he asked shyly.

"Later, I promise", Bryan said and covered them with the blue sheet. He pulled Tala close to him and hugged him.

"You'd better…", Tala smiled widely, closed his eyes and let the sleep come.


End file.
